


grocery run

by maizeyna



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series), Supermental (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Canon Trans Character, Could be read as ship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Grocery Shopping, idk im just throwin tags in, she/her pronouns for shelby, they care for eachother so much it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizeyna/pseuds/maizeyna
Summary: smack and shelby go grocery shoppin
Relationships: Shelby & Smack, Smack & Shelby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	grocery run

**Author's Note:**

> hate all the other fics in here yall weird as hell so have this short thing i pulled from my shelby and smack loving brain

“We’re out of milk, and the eggs are running low again,” Smack pokes out from behind their refrigerator door.

There’s polaroid photos of all of the messes and memorable moments Shelby and Smack have gotten into together and wanted to keep for reminiscing scattered across the door like a canvas. She has a couple favorites that she’ll always seem to remember no matter what happens, like the time they stole an entire arcade machine—of course, Smack was carrying it the whole time, it was just Shelby’s idea to liven the little hole they called home more—or their awkward High School dance they went to together and ended up messing with the band geeks. Good times.

It didn’t matter if they got in-school suspension for a week, as long as they were together, Shelby and Smack would always seem to enjoy each other's presence. It was a no brainer when Shelby asked Smack to move in with her. Sure, they were definitely a little young to live in a house by themselves, but when you’re a pair of criminals that’s your last concern.

Today's lingering concern?

Grocery shopping.

Shelby groans, dragging her hand lightly over her face and pinching the bridge of her nose, “Can’t you find something else to eat?” She’s sitting at the rickety small table in their kitchen they managed to snag off of the side of a street, working on a wilted piece of toast she hasn’t been quite interested in. Crumbs are everywhere, she can always be so messy.

“I could,” Smack closes the door of the fridge and sits across from Shelby.

“Don’t say it,” she’s staring at the psychic with ill intent now.

“or,”

“No, Smack, I am not-“

Smack interrupts her in a louder, firm tone, “we finally go grocery shopping like we were supposed to three days ago!”

She knew he was gonna say that, and usually whatever Smack says is going to happen, happens. Whether she likes it or has a say in it or not. She doesn’t mind in the end, it’s usually whatever she’s been dreading doing that needs being done, but it still sucks.

Smack is like Shelby’s anchor, if not for him, Shelby would probably be empty stomached and still forced to pursue a school degree she never cared for in the first place because of pressure from extended family or just random strangers that think life is easy breezy.

Shelby can tell he’s giving her the put-your-nice-pants-on-we’re-going look whenever he’s forcing her to be sociable. Even if Smack and Shelby only trust each other, they know they at least have to look presentable and nice.

She sighs and rolls her eyes, pushing her seat out and standing. Before throwing her sad piece of reheated bread in the garbage—she needs to take that out soon—she gives it a look of regret.

How in the world did she fuck up toast.

Defeated once more by a man 3’ shorter than her.

—

The duo walk into their local bodega, Smack holding a short list of the essentials and some stuff they may want if they can sneak it.

“Nice to see you two again, welcome back,” they turn their head towards the cashier. They’re always on a shift whenever they come by, it was a little awkward at first but they seem to have built up this mutual respect for eachother. Smack guesses she—he picks up on it when he sees the pin with a small ‘she/her’ on it—is maybe 16 or 15.

Smack waves in reply and acknowledgement while Shelby gives a small “yo” before walking to the colder aisles. Smack follows.

The store is quiet, the mumbling of what Smack and Shelby can only guess to be Bossa Nova or some other type of latin music.

“Pretty quiet here, huh?” Shelby pipes up, looking for baskets, stopping and grabbing one when she finally spots one.

Smack grabs a medium pack of gum from one of the hanging shelves and stuffs it into his pocket, “Yeah, I guess we did come pretty early,” a small glance at a digital clock in the wall notifies him it’s only 11 am, “not much though.”

“It’s nice coming here early, seems cozy,” the taller one gently grabs two glass bottles of a blue soda from inside a fridge, a small -clink!- sound emerging when they accidentally make contact with each other; She places the two bottles in the basket and grabs two more green ones, repeating the process.

“Thought you didn’t like shopping?” Shelby shoots him a small, lighthearted glare in return.

She knows she can be a little stand off-ish, and yet somehow Smack knows exactly how to get in her soft spot. She considers for a second they may speak only a language they know.

“Whatever,” a small chuckle escapes from her as she grabs for a box of cereal, some generic brand that’s much cheaper than the actual brand.

“Drama queen.”

They both enjoy the small moments like these. The domestic, soft moments that make them both feel warm. Smack wonders what their life would've been like if they were not criminals. Shelby wonders where the laundry detergent is.

There’s a comfortable silence. They continue picking up their needs and want to not starve.

Smack breaks it, “I think we’re going to have to go to the green grocer next for eggs and other items.”

“... Goddamnit,” is all Shelby can let out.

Both of the thieves pockets are full, there’s items haphazardly thrown into the basket, and even a box of whatever it is she grabbed under her hat.

Smack pays for what’s in the basket. The kid at the register glances at Shelby’s pockets that have items poking out and jutting from her blazer. There is no word to be uttered by her. There is an unspoken confusion between the duo when they notice, and Smack can tell they’re thinking the exact same thing.

This guy didn’t care at all what happened in the store.

The cashier hands Smack his receipt with a small, “Come again, you two,” after.

Shelby takes a piece of gum from another pack Smack stole, “Great, now we go to the healthier part of hell,” and throws it into her mouth, crumpling the paper and shoving it into one of her full pockets. She may be a criminal but she isn’t evil enough to litter.

Truth be told, Shelby loved going grocery shopping when it was with Smack. Anything with the little guy was way more exciting and fun than anything she could get into herself. She’d never verbally reveal this, but Smack could already tell. She’d never been the type for sappy heartfelt ‘cheesy rom com’ moments anyways. They were as tight as a rope knot, no one could be closer than the two idiots such as themselves.

“Yeah, yeah, keep complainin’ let's see where that gets you,” a small grin was concealed in his voice. Their little day to day banter was everything to him.


End file.
